


Head To Head

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shocking I know, i think sometimes i need to "calm the tits" with the smut, imagine the dirty porn sex though, wait is this a prompt without porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Granny are known throughout both worlds as stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head To Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: stubborn  
> Word Count: 143

They’re both universally known as stubborn. Cora more as a evil-wicked-witch-bitch-who-is-scary-as-shit-so-she-gets-what-she-wants, and take-no-shit-from-anyone Granny who was fiercely protective of her family and very good with a very large bow and arrow.

So when it comes to thanksgiving every year there is always an expected butting of heads over who cooks what. Years ago, Snow had tried to “rectify” the situation by allowing one woman to cook thanksgiving meal and the other, Christmas day.

Neither lady had appreciated being babied and Snow had spent thanksgiving week as a turkey, a white flag of sorts from Cora and something about “target practise”. Which left the _charming_ prince to chase after a turkey to keep her safe from any well aimed arrows. And with Emma, Regina, Ruby, and Henry keeping their safe distance over the situation, that left Cora and Granny to battle over turkeys themselves. 


End file.
